


浮士德的恶魔

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Post-Episode: s08e08 Mummy On The Orient Express
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: “In short, he has appointed me his Mephistopheles and I am vastly tickled by the compliment.” ——《Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy》“总之，他要我做浮士德的恶魔，而我感到很荣幸。” ——《锅匠，裁缝，士兵，间谍》
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1





	浮士德的恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C  
> 原作：Doctor Who（05新版）  
> 备注：分级E，Post-Mummy on the Orient Express，三题故事-起床气、第一次、吻痕  
> 警告：OOC！PWP！背德！又渣又狗血！
> 
> LOFT难民旧作补档

一  
Twelfth Doctor醒来时天还没亮，外面正下着雨，拉了窗帘的屋子里格外昏暗，闪电划过时才有一丁点光。他模模糊糊的猜测大约会是凌晨四点到五点之间，已经睡了很久，对一个时间领主而言。超时的睡眠所带来的并非身心上的放松，而是更多的疲倦，如此又多了一个不愿动弹的借口。  
床头有个小钟，木制长方形的，以往等人等得无聊时他曾拿在手里玩过，一再想给它来个大改造，加上什么稀奇古怪的新功能，但还是忍住了，毕竟Clara的上一个闹钟最后就是这么报废的。只是这会儿Doctor不大方便翻身去看时间，赤条条的卷在毛毯里什么都没穿，又正被同样赤身裸体它的主人抱着当了枕头，谁还有心思去顾这个。  
他似乎做了一个很长的梦，一个孤独而狼狈，被什么东西追赶，始终找不到Clara的梦，并且在睁眼的瞬间将梦的内容忘得一干二净，只留下填补不上的空白和未被带走在黑暗中漫延的恐慌。Doctor唐突的叫醒了Clara，仅仅是因为想听到她的声音。  
“What？”年轻的姑娘当然不高兴。  
一时间，时间领主不知该对Clara说些什么，凌晨四点多，把人从梦乡里拽出来，只是因为你做了一个含糊不清让自己后怕的梦，只是因为你想她了，尽管拥抱着彼此入睡，但你还是该死的想她了，这话究竟怎么转达出去才不会显得自己病得不轻？双唇开阖，他半天都找不到恰当的词句，末了只得说出自己最先想到的话，“Clara, I'm not your boyfriend.”  
他并不觉得后悔，一点也不，但有些事情总有声明的必要，因为害怕对方可能会。  
“Fuck you, Doctor, fuck you！”  
“……别这么暴躁，你已经做到了。”他有些懊恼的叹气，另一边却忍不住有些微妙的感到开心。  
“闭嘴，乖乖睡觉，不然我不介意再来一次……”  
年轻女孩不安分的小爪子紧贴着小腹的线条探向他的下体，故意避开了阴茎，缓慢的摩擦起底端鼓胀敏感的囊袋……时间领主顿时浑身一激灵，不受控制的从喉间挤出短促而低沉的哀嚎，羞耻和愉悦的颤栗窜过脊柱刺激着大脑，如同绞绳收紧一时间勒得他喘不过气，甚至还混着一丁点被小姑娘支配的恐惧。  
这很好的取悦了Clara，理所当然的取悦了她，她欢快的发笑，“你喜欢这个。”这是个该死的陈述句。Doctor极清楚的知道自己的脸颊在发烫，脑花被加热成了一团思考力为零的浆糊，正咕嘟咕嘟的冒着泡，而他却在其中，Clara鲜活的笑声里，得到了自己急需的安抚。  
如果是放作平时，时间领主说不定就不争气的逃了，他可受不了这个，但他此刻甚至拿不出半点落荒而逃的勇气，连将视线从于昏暗中瞧不真切的她的脸上挪开都不愿意。  
Clara Oswald就是诱使你走向堕落和毁灭的恶魔，但你仍旧舍不得放开她。  
她玩够了，睡眠不足的困倦又重新翻了上来，柔软的嘴唇蹭着时间领主脖子的一侧和肩线，上头肯定还留着没消掉的吻痕和齿印。Clara在他怀里找了一个更舒服的位置蜷好，如同试图从Doctor这里汲取更多的热量，尽管她才是更温暖的那个，“别再吵醒我了，Mr. Not my boyfriend.”  
Doctor默不作声，听着她呼吸的节奏重归平缓，在确认年轻女孩真的睡着了之后，伸出手，干了一件平日里惦记了很久却始终不敢的事。他轻轻地揉了揉Clara的脑袋，像亲昵的爱抚一只乐意接近自己的小猫那样。暌违了好几个世纪的触感如同一口咬到了刚出炉的夹心面包暖融融的糖心，他在自己满足的叹息声中重新闭上眼睛。  
不就是下地狱而已……

二  
这是Doctor和Clara第一次睡在同一张床上，肯定不会是最后一次，时间领主知道，年轻姑娘也知道。如果放开手是一件格外容易的事，了断和释怀有这么轻易就能得到，这世上大约将不会再有什么执迷不悟自甘堕落的瘾君子。  
时间领主清楚事情发生的全过程，却不太清楚事情怎么就落到了这一步，毕竟想在Clara面前，这双暖褐色眼睛的注视下，长时间的维持住理智是一件极其困难的事情。并且当它真切发生时，甚至无需酒精之类扰乱人心智的东西催化，纯粹的仗着荷尔蒙狂飙，两人放任彼此错过每一个阻止它发生的节点。  
毕竟她快要把你逼疯了，如果Doctor足够坦诚的话。  
如果足够坦诚，Doctor无疑没那么喜欢Clara Oswald，至少没喜欢到想当她男朋友，想给她当男朋友的程度。但就像是自己身上的一部分，手，心脏，视网膜，一根肋骨，亦或是和欲望相关的部位，尽管没有人会去特意声明对这些的喜欢，一旦它们开始不再受控制，渐渐地背离自己的意志，控制狂的大脑或者是藏身于大脑中的控制狂，就都离发疯不远了。  
Danny Pink并没有重要到能够横在时间领主与他的人类同伴中间，但Doctor将Clara越过了他，选择维护别人的行为视作不可接受的背叛，哪怕这个别人是她的男朋友又怎样。  
艰难维持起的平衡就是这么突然崩溃的，在你以孟浪的亲吻中断跟Clara毫无意义的争吵时她未阻止你，至于Clara摸索着解开你外衣和衬衫的衣扣时你也没能拒绝她。  
两人终于都妥协了，只不过在向对方妥协的同时，事实上，更像是终于屈从内心的野兽，向最真实的自己缴械投降。  
如果足够坦诚，Doctor爱极了Clara Oswald恼怒和害怕时的表情，如果把人比作一顶王冠，这无疑是王冠上最生动璀璨的宝石。以至于时间领主总是在变着法的刺激他年轻的姑娘，扒掉她在旁人面前乖顺从容的伪装，只为得到更多只供他一人享用和占有锋利而诚实的部分，过瘾，过瘾极了。  
真真如同往老房子里再添了一把火，时间领主在他的小姑娘身上又发现了新的更致命的乐趣，撩拨她的情欲……Doctor对Clara的依赖和渴望总能轻易的压倒一切，哪怕是他这一化身与生俱来作为自我防卫的羞怯和抵触，在她近乎狂妄的索取面前也都不堪一击。  
年轻的姑娘扯掉他的衬衫，手心贴着他赤裸的胸膛迅速游移到腰际，想一并扒掉解了一半的裤子。Doctor忍不住对她粗暴的举动表示出轻微的鄙夷，尽管此前他也是这么不友好的对待Clara的裙子。  
这条裸露和遮掩都恰到好处，你的姑娘曾在东方快车上穿着它陪你跳舞的裙子，从看到的第一眼开始，时间领主就在和想把它从小姑娘身上剥掉的欲望作斗争，当她再次换上它时，就简直像是对他的蓄意挑衅。  
最终，Doctor得偿所愿了，事情一向如此。  
Clara咯咯直笑，在时间领主抱怨出口之前，说会赔他一件新的。  
当Doctor终于挤进Clara的身体，缓慢地推到底，就如同扑进一团柔软的火焰，两人同时发出夹着喘息和满足的呻吟，维持额头相抵，目光死死纠缠在一块的姿势不动，试图给对方也给自己一点点适应的时间。他已经太久没干过这个，肌肤相亲的厮磨对于这具全新的又被时间狠狠碾轧过的身体而言多少有些刺激得过了头。  
Doctor忽然抓住Clara的手，引着她向下来到两人紧贴着的交合处，汗水跟体液混在一块又黏又滑，年轻的姑娘却觉得自己燥得要冒火星。她掐在他肩上的另一只手绕到了颈后，埋进毛茸茸的银灰卷发里并带着他压向自己，就着舌尖轻轻地舔吻诱使对方主动给予更凶狠的回应。  
时间领主再按捺不住，用双手卡着她的腰，试探性的动了一下，完整的抽出再撞回深处，Clara措手不及，双腿绞得他更紧，贴着Doctor翘起的嘴角漏出半截软而急促的惊呼。  
“Hey! I am the boss, remember？”  
“Yes, but not in the bed.”Doctor凑过去咬了一下小姑娘发红的耳朵尖，故意将声音压低，分明透着雀跃和得意。

三  
二天早上洗澡时Clara没少因为身上斑斑点点的吻痕咋舌，当然，她可半点没吃亏，时间领主的情况似乎也没比她好多少，大约没法在言语上声明，就只好在行动上占有。她觉得他们俩一定是骨子里藏着什么怪癖，不发作不要紧，对上了就是要弄得彼此都不得安宁。  
Doctor的那件白衬衫被Clara随手捡去当了浴袍，正擦着湿漉漉的头发，转身见他坐在床边老盯着看，年轻的姑娘故意打趣问他是不是想要回去，时间领主不自在的捂着发烫的脸，倒回了床上，半天才挤出一句你欠他一件新的。  
之后Clara主动地向Danny提出了分手，可怜的Danny，他值得一个更好的认真对待他的人。权当是放过无辜的人吧，如果Clara Oswald还剩下哪怕一丝一毫的羞愧之心和自知之明的话，这回真的太超过了，以至于她甚至都不奢求，也不希望得到对方的原谅。  
作为一段颇为糟糕的关系的结束，他们并没有真的闹得很难堪，至少比Clara自己所预计的要更体面一些。Danny带着理所应当却压着没发作的挫败和愤怒，甚至还流露出了一丁点不甘心，质问她，为什么。  
年轻的女孩低着头，盯着面前冒着热气的红茶，却忽然注意到了自己袖口边缘，手腕内侧仍残留着不太明显的吻痕，前夜的记忆先于她思考之前最先浮出脑海。时间领主软濡的亲吻从她发烫的手心顺着手腕一路滑向小臂……快意而羞耻，如同戴罪之人的锁链贴在皮肤上游动。一时间，Clara轻咬着下唇僵直了身体。  
她冲着Danny摇头，最终也未能给出什么恰当的答案。  
为什么，Clara Oswald也想知道为什么，在遇见Doctor之前的二十四年里风平浪静，止于仰望和想象星空，她不也照样过来了，并没有因为谁的缺席就活不下去过得不好。哪怕是如今一周一次的旅行也刚刚合适，没多也没少。但是倘若那个外星老疯子此刻明确的告诉Clara自己不会再回来了，将缺席她余下所有的日子，莫说另一个二十四年，二十四个月，二十四小时都令她难以忍受……  
Doctor是你精神上的海洛因，而如你这般不顾一切的人也毫不介意将自己生拆了去解瘾。  
Clara无疑真的很喜欢Danny，喜欢他胜过大多数认识的人，才会想要和他在一起。如果Clara Oswald需要选择一位伴侣共度余生，Danny Pink也无疑会是最合适的，她所能得到的最好的选择。只不过，他不是Doctor。  
今日她亲手断送了自己能够获得幸福和解救的可能，却为之感到无比释然，就如同终于落到一个先前万分不愿意踏足的坏的境地，这才发觉，不过如此而已，甚至于有些庆幸事情能竟然够如此平和的收场。  
为某人倾倒和为某人堕落或许本就是同一回事，Clara真的不介意把彻底失衡的开端当成是生活真正回归秩序的前兆来获得安慰。  
再见到时间领主，已经是另一个星期三的事，Doctor又一次很准时的把蓝色警亭停在了Clara的家里，一如既往。但与往日不同的是，他看上去似乎格外兴奋，大概是要以此掩饰自己超出正常水平的紧张情绪。  
Doctor不难察觉Clara不大对劲，尽管还不足以用不高兴来形容，她注视着自己的目光太奇怪了，犹如对着黄昏时分的夕阳。时间领主少不得担心是因为自己或者那天的事情的缘故，而Clara也只是直接而简略的传达了自己不幸的恋情已经告终的消息，显然不愿多说什么。  
他对此大为意外，尽管带着掩饰不住的近似失而复得的小激动，但还是觉得很吃惊，难以理解Clara为什么要跟Danny分手，哪怕时间领主一点也不喜欢Danny Pink。  
就算Doctor和Clara搞在了一块，无非又多了一个拿来分享给对方，不能够摆到人前不光彩的小秘密，从冒险到做爱，这对两人间关系并不会产生什么大的改变，时间领主知道年轻女孩也知道，他们仍然只是朋友。而如果Clara想要一个男朋友，那么她就应该得到一个，无法从他这里得到的那就在别人那里取得，对此，时间领主并不会觉得有什么不应该。  
为了驱散Clara Oswald因失恋所带来的古怪情绪，Doctor很大方的提出由她来挑选今天的目的地。年轻的姑娘用手指抵着嘴唇，看似拿出认真思考的样子，末了却故意没头没尾的蹦出一句吓死人的话来，“去地狱。（Go to Hell.）”  
Doctor果然被戳了个正着，缓缓转过头正脸看着她，跟天空一般颜色的眼睛因诧异圆睁，搭上这对富有攻击力的眉毛，真像一只严肃得过分的猫头鹰。Clara忍着笑，随即换上了更为轻松的口吻，“Come on！满足一下我该死的好奇心，难道你就没想过这世上是否真的有地狱之类人死以后的归属地存在？”就当是偷瞥一眼自己的结局。  
“……Well，我们正准备去弄清楚这一点，不是吗？”  
年轻女孩凝视着时间领主极其无奈又显得孩子气的笑容，也不由自主的回以他同等热切的目光和微笑。忽然之间，Clara想到了某本书里的句子，“总之，他要我做浮士德的恶魔，而我感到很荣幸。”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 全都是暗搓搓的低级趣味。  
> 新年第一天就Roll到了上高速的关键词，写得不顺卡了几天，第一个词就没写准，不会开车还非要开，总之无证驾驶，有种在高速路上推车的痛苦。港真，就我这个驾驶水平基本上已经告别机动车了……  
> 大致基于S8，算作Post-S808近似AU第八季末尾的两集，双关梗也是为了跟这个对称。不管我有多喜欢12C，小姐姐渣了粉先生，因为12渣了粉先生，这是事实。而S811又算是因为粉先生的死渣了12，注意我的措辞，Clara不是因为粉先生，是因为粉先生的死，渣了12。你们实在是太有病太会玩了XD！  
> 以及多讲一句，角色的缺点甚至说黑点，她怎么对别人才是她的问题，12怎么对Clara，有些人看得惯，有些人看不惯，但那是12的问题，并不是Clara的。同理，老九和10要怎么喜欢Rose也绝不能算作Rose的过失。总有人拿诸位先生们的问题来说姑娘们的不是，我是很不乐意的。  
> 取了一个自己并不熟悉的意向作为标题，实在是太喜欢了，如果不合适露了怯，都是我书读得少的缘故。之前补了79剧版的TTSS，这句迷之戳人，出自Smiley视角下Bill Haydon年轻时给导师写的关于Jim Prideaux的推荐信，可惜电影里没拍出这段。
> 
> 2017年1月5日 于家中


End file.
